Our Lifetime
by Evelyn4
Summary: This story is a definate Carby. Chapter 8 is up, Carter recives his life changing news and Abby has a nervous breakdown. Read to find out and don't forget to review!!!! :)
1. Be With You Until I Grow Old

Carter was having one of the worst days in his life. It all started when his alarm didn't go off in the morning so he was an hour late for work only to have Weaver yell at him in front of everyone. Then he lost every single trauma victim one of them being a little girl. All he wanted to do was see Abby. It was strange because she was 40 minutes late for her shift. Oh well. It was probably nothing. Carter was heading towards the lounge when a trauma rolled in. He shouldn't take it. He'd probably kill this one also.  
  
"Carter we need your help here" Kerry said rolling the gurney into trauma 1.  
  
"Alright what's the bullet"? Asked Carter.  
  
"30-35 female. She suffers from 3rd degree burns. Every inch of her body's burned. We can't make out her identity but she was on the El train when it crashed. BP's 100/80" said Kerry.  
  
John stopped in panic. Abby was supposed to be on the El train. She was a 30-35 female. Oh my God thought Carter to himself.  
  
"Carter what are you doing"?! Screamed Kerry.  
  
"Kerry Abby's supposed to be in now isn't she." Kerry stopped as well realizing what he meant. She got that same panic look in her eyes as she worked harder to save her. Carter was so shaken. This was Abby lying here on the gurney and he could loose her any second. Soon they started shocking her. Then again. Clear. Again. Clear. Again. Clear. Nothing.  
  
"How long has it been"? Susan asked.  
  
"46 minutes" replied Kerry sadly looking down at the ground.  
  
"Call it," said Susan.  
  
"Time of death-  
  
"No"! Scream Carter grabbing the panels from her recharging them and zapping her again. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. Kerry gently grabbed the panels from him. Susan gave him a pitied look.  
  
"I'm sorry Carter," she said softly.  
  
** "In the arms of the Angels" by Sarah Mclachlen started playing in the background **  
  
"Time of death 7:32" someone said. Carter wasn't listening. He just stared down at the body hearing nothing but the flat line. He felt like his life was ending also as he could literally feel his heart breaking. He was in a trance as he stared off into oblivion walking into the lounge. No this wasn't happening. Abby didn't just die. He loved her. She couldn't die. Why? Whenever he found happiness it was always somehow ripped brutally away from him. That's when he broke down and cried alone. In the Lounge. He had his back to the door so anybody who walked in wouldn't have been able to tell that he'd been crying. Abby was gone. The love of his life was gone. Then the unthinkable happened. Abby Lockhart walked into the lounge soaked to the bone.  
  
"Oh my God it's pouring out there. I couldn't even take the El I had to get a taxi. Which was probably why I was late seeing as the El crashed and that created so much traffic. I mean imagine if I had gotten on it that would be spooky," said Abby laughing at her ironic situation.  
  
"I guess it's just fate right". Abby hadn't even noticed that his eyes were red and puffy and that he looked at her as if she were a ghost. Abby smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"What's wrong with you"? She asked giggling. Then she saw that he had been crying and her eyes grew soft and concerned.  
  
"Carter"? She asked softly.  
  
He then went over to her and wrapped his arms tight around her waist holding her as if at any second she would disappear.  
  
"Carter I can't breath" said Abby into his neck.  
  
"Have I mentioned how much I love the fact that you call me Carter" said Carter into her neck.  
  
"No but I'll take that into perspective" she said giggling.  
  
"Fine then have I mentioned that I love your laugh, your smile, your hair, your heart, your soul, your eyes, your arms, your being, your existence" said Crater rambling.  
  
Abby looked at him as if he were crazy. Then he kissed her. Slow at first but then it became more passionate. Abby was the first to pull away.  
  
"What was that for"? She asked a little dazed.  
  
"Just trying to make sure that you exist. That you're really here with me right now" said Crater looking at her seriously.  
  
"Carter don't be ridiculous. Of coarse I exist" she laughed which made him go weak in the knees. She then looked at him serious but soft.  
  
"Hey" she said softly stroking his cheek lovingly. "What happened while I was gone that got you so spooked"? She asked. He then pulled her into another hug. They stayed like that for a while before he spoke. He told her about his bad day and the woman brought in and how he thought it was her. They were sitting on the sofa. Their hands intertwined. Then she turned to him, looked him straight in the eyes and said:  
  
"Don't worry about a thing John Carter. I'll be with you until we grow old".  
  
Authors note: This isn't a single chapter story. I plan to take this story places! :] 


	2. Do You Remember?

"Stay away from me you damn doctor"! Yelled Mr. Harvey at Carter.  
  
"Mr. Harvey we don't want to hurt you we just want to help you" said Carter in his usual tone when giving this speech. Mr. Harvey grabbed the sharpest object near him. A scalpel. Abby stood behind Carter and watched the crazy old man hold up the scalpel as his weapon. Even from behind, Abby could tell Carter was scared so she grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Carter squeezed back and got the confidence to do what he needed to do. He made eye contact with Gallant who understood and knocked over a metal tray creating a very loud noise hitting the floor startling Mr. Harvey who turned to face where the noise had come from while Dr. Carter took the chart and knocked the weapon out of his hand while Pratt, Malik, and Jerry went over and wrestled the patient into hard restraints.  
  
Abby took Carters hand and pulled him to the side out of the crowd. She intertwined their hands and she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked softly stroking his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, it's just everyday life in the ER right?" He said giving her a small fake smile. She saw right through it. She knew in some way that brought back memories of Valentines Day.  
  
"Common" she said pulling him towards the elevator.  
  
"What?" He questioned her.  
  
"Haleh tell Kerry we're taking a break," said Abby.  
  
"Abby-  
  
Abby silenced him with a kiss. She once again pulled him towards the elevator.  
  
2 minutes later they were on the roof with their hands once again intertwined. Abby bit her lower lip while looking at the ground. Carter didn't take his eyes off her for one second.  
  
"Do you remember?" she asked. Most people wouldn't have a clue what she was talking about but Carter knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"Best part of my horrible valentines day." Said Carter looking at the ground remembering the talk he and Abby had on the roof. She was upset because she lost her first patient. He was there to comfort her.  
  
"You gave me the inspiration I needed to become a better doctor. Well nurse now. You gave me the inspiration to be a better person. If it weren't for you I don't know where I'd be. You're my best friend Carter. And I." Common say it Abby. Say it! Abby thought to herself. Carter was waiting to hear her answer.  
  
"I need you and I want you. You're my everything". Nice going Abby. Abby thought to her self. She didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to say it. Maybe it just wasn't true yet. But give it time and it will be. Abby could feel it with every being of her body. This was so right. It was meant to be. Yes. This was her soul mate standing in front of her looking at her with eyes full of warmth and compassion towards her. She never knew she could make someone feel like this.  
  
~~~~~ "As I Lay Me Down" by Sophie Hawkins began to play in the background~~~~~  
  
"Abby without you I would have been dead by now" he said softly. Abby looked down. This wasn't the answer she was looking for. Carter sensed that something was wrong.  
  
"What is it?" He asked softly cupping her cheek bringing her face up to meet his. She looked away.  
  
"I get it Carter. I saved your life. You don't know how grateful I am that you're still alive but I mean it could have been anyone who walked in to that room and saw you shooting up. If I hadn't been the one who did, would we be where we are today? I mean is that the only reason you're with me is because you think you owe me some kind of favor for saving your life because if that's true Carter than-  
  
Carter silenced her with a kiss. Slow and tender at first but then it grew more passionate and Abby knew her theory was wrong. She could feel everything he felt for her in that one kiss. All those years of waiting and the happiness that they were finally together and nothing could tear them apart. Abby's arms were around Carter's neck and Carter had one hand on the small of her back and one running through her hair stoking it. They broke apart for breath.  
  
Carter looked at her.  
  
"You make me so happy. Abby even if I hadn't used drugs, I would still be alive today thanks to you. I feel like we've already faced the worst and now we can just be happy. Together. Abby I." Common say it Carter, Just say it! He thought to himself.  
  
"I can't think of any other person that I'd rather be up here with than you" he said. Nice going Carter. He thought to himself before pulling her in his strong arms where he could protect her. He felt everything towards this woman. So why couldn't he just say it. Maybe some things were better left unsaid. For now at least. Carter and Abby made their way back down stairs. Carter feeling better than he had in a long time. It's funny the effect Abby had on him.  
  
"4 more hours left on my shift. Bring it on" thought Carter to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Carters POV  
  
Sometimes I hate the ER! I was thrown up on not once, not twice but 3 times! All I wanted to do was get Abby and go home. I know she's probably just as tired as I am. I hadn't seen her around much since our scene on the roof but the little times I had she was also wiping vomit off her scrubs or being yelled at by a patient.  
  
I went into the lounge and saw her sleeping on the couch and I almost didn't want to wake her. She looked like an angel not to sound too cliché or anything. However I knew she didn't want to stay here any longer than I did so I went over to her and gently kissed her on her fore head. Then on her eyes. Then her nose, then her mouth as I could feel her smile through our kiss.  
  
"Were you watching me sleep?" She asked smiling at me playing with my collar.  
  
"Just a little bit" I said. I moved my hand up to her face and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. I know how much she loves it when I do small things like that. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently as I could see that she was exhausted. We exited the lounge and then exited the ER. They were walking towards the El when they heard a voice call out.  
  
"Carter? John Carter? Is that really you?" Asked the voice. John Carter turned around a little annoyed until he saw who it was. There stood in front of him Anna DelAmicco smiling a huge smile at him. Her reaction was mirrored also on Carters face. Abby looked at Anna and then at Carter. She knew this was someone from Carters past and her raider was saying that this wasn't a sister type relation ship for Carter.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Wow Anna's back. Will this create problems in Carter and Abby's relationship? Sorry for all you Anna+Carter fans out there but this story will continue to be a carby. Anna is here to create a little bit of tension. 


	3. Perfect Moment

Carter suddenly couldn't help but stare at Anna. She looked great. Her hair grew out and she was tanner. He could have sworn her smile had gotten brighter. Suddenly with out realizing what he was doing he leant down and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Abby looked at him in shock. He didn't even look at her after he did that. He just stared at Anna. It was like he was in a trance or something. Anna looked at him a little shocked too. Abby's eyes filled with tears as she slowly walked towards the EL.  
  
Suddenly Carter snapped out of his trance. He looked to his side and didn't see Abby there.  
  
"Shit" said Carter running towards the EL leaving Anna standing there alone and confused. Carter ran after Abby. What had he been thinking? 'I guess it's just because I haven't seen her in so long. That's what made me do it. But it didn't mean anything. And I hurt Abby. Shit, shit, shit!' Carter finally caught up with her and gently grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. She was crying as a wave of guilt hit Carter hard.  
  
"Abby" said Carter softly. Abby just looked at the ground silent.  
  
"Abby" he said again softly bringing her chin gently up to look him in the eyes. Abby looked away.  
  
"I'm fine Carter. I mean I knew we weren't that serious right. Just fooling around. Now that she's here, you obviously had something with her. You obviously still love her so go be with her and I'll just learn to get over it" said Abby with tears in her voice. She couldn't look Carter in the eye when she said this.  
  
"You have no idea how much that isn't true. Abby we are serious. You are the most serious thing in my life right now and I think you've been the most serious thing in my life ever. Yes, I had something with Anna but that was way before you, plus she left for another man who she's probably with but that's okay because I'm taken. I don't want to be with Anna. I want you and no one else." Abby looked up with tears still running down her face.  
  
"Then why'd you kiss her"? She whispered tearfully. She started back up the stairs towards the EL. Carter wasn't going to give up that easily. He ran after her.  
  
"I kissed her in a way I guess to prove to myself that there was nothing there and there wasn't anything Abby. I guess its just cause I haven't seen her in a longtime. It's like I was in some kind of trance but if I wanted to be with her Abby, I wouldn't be up here trying to get you to stay". Abby looked at him. Yes she believed him but she just wasn't sure if she could trust him yet. He went over to her and passionately kissed her. For the second time that day all of her fears were washed away. She knew Carter and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She looked up at him and smiled. She intertwined their hands as they made their way towards the EL to go home. Their home. It was about her and him now. No one else. Carter suddenly knew it right then and there when he was about to loose her. He loved her. He loved her with his whole heart. He wanted to stop and tell her but now wasn't the right time. He would know when the right time would come. Yes, he would know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna watched as Carter ran after Abby. Her and Max had broken up a month ago over some stupid fight. Stupidly she applied to return to County General and she got the job. So here she was with moving boxes in a truck, a hotel reservation, and scheduled to begin her first day at County in 48 hours. She just realized that her old crush was in love with someone else but that was okay because she was still in love with Max.  
  
"Anna!" she heard a voice call out. She turned to see Max standing there with a smile on his face.  
  
"Max! You followed me." She said smiling gathering tears of happiness in her voice.  
  
"My plane got in an hour ago. I was a fool to let you go once but never again". He said bending down on one knee. Anna started to cry.  
  
"Anna, I love you. So much and I can't picture my life with out you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked taking out a small black box revealing a huge diamond ring. She looked straight in his eyes and happily said, "Yes".  
  
  
  
  
  
Carter was lying on his side watching Abby sleep. He stoked her cheek softly and traced small circles on her shoulder. She looked so innocent and beautiful. He couldn't believe he almost lost her tonight. What was he thinking kissing Anna? He knew that if she kissed someone in front of him he would be heart broken. She had such a forgiving soul. One of the many things he loved about her. He wanted to make it up to her somehow. So he went and started to try and make breakfast seeing as it was almost morning any way.  
  
Abby awoke to the smell of something burning. She crawled out of bed and went into the kitchen seeing Carter trying to save his un-savable burnt eggs. He suddenly forgot how to turn off the burner as she could hear him cussing slightly under his breath. She laughed lightly at his attempt. He realized her presence in the room as he tried to hide what he was doing.  
  
"Abby, I didn't realize you were awake. I was just umm.umm," said Carter in loss for words. Abby walked over to him and turned off the burner. She looked up at Carter smiling.  
  
"Why were you trying to make breakfast?" she asked playfully playing with the tie to his bathrobe.  
  
"To I guess try and make up for what I did," sighed Carter looking down. Abby turned serious. She brought his chin up and stroked his cheek. He brought his hand up to her and held her hand on his face closing his eyes softly savoring her touch.  
  
"You don't have to make up anything Carter. I realized it was a mistake and I know you would never hurt me. So get over it. I already have." She said softly kissing him on the lips. And there it was. This was the moment. The perfect moment. He looked her straight in the eyes and then he said it.  
  
"I love you".  
  
Abby didn't look surprised. She knew it was coming sooner or later and she was glad it was said in this moment. It was perfect.  
  
"I know you do. I knew probably even before you did because I love you too," she said before giving him a small kiss. And here they were falling even more and more for each other. They were here in this perfect moment. Then it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Who could be at the door in this hour. 


	4. Thanksgiving Natzi

Abby kissed Carter one last time before breaking their embrace to go answer the door. Carter moaned in protest. He was going to kill who ever was behind the door for interrupting their moment.  
  
Abby opened the door and was more than a little surprised at who she saw.  
  
"Mrs. Carter, umm.please come in," said Abby trying her hardest to be polite. Carter came out of the kitchen and stared at disbelief at his mother. Meanwhile his mother was starring with disbelief at Abby in nothing but a bathrobe in the same apartment as her son. Millicent turned to Carter.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you two living together?" She asked with disbelief to Carter.  
  
"Mom what are you doing here at 5:30 in the morning? How did you even know where I live and yes we are living together, got a problem with that?" Carter snapped.  
  
"Well John Truman, you didn't even bother to give me your new address, I had to get it from your father to send you your Christmas card and talking to him again, we got into a fight which upset me so I came to you. My son. Excuse my inappropriate behavior for coming to my son in the middle of a crisis". Said Millicent. Carter rolled his eyes.  
  
"And John you can do so much better than her" said Millicent talking about Abby. Carter was furious. He was about to say something but Abby beat him to it.  
  
"Excuse me"? Abby replied angrily.  
  
"No offense dear" Millicent said.  
  
"How is someone not supposed to take that offensive?" said Abby angry.  
  
"John, are you going to let this..this nurse talk to me in such a tome of voice. After all she is just a nurse," said Millicent laughing as if Abby were a helpless peasant and she were queen.  
  
John looked at his mother angrily.  
  
"Get out!" Carter yelled.  
  
"What"? Millicent asked surprised at Carters outburst.  
  
"You will not come in here and insult the woman I love. Get out!" John went over and opened the door.  
  
"You love this.woman. She's just a nurse. The least you could have done was married a doctor. You know she's only with you because of your money John." said Millicent.  
  
"Just a nurse?!. I make my own money. I don't want any of his money. I would love him even if he was poor and I would love to see you get a job and stop living off the carter money!" said Abby angrily. Millicent just glared at Abby, then looked at John and left the apartment with her nose held high in the air. Carter slammed the door after she left. Abby covered her face in her hands as Carter made his way over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry John I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.  
  
"Abby. I should be the one who is sorry. Come here." Abby went over to his open arms and buried her face in his chest. Carter kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. That was a pleasant encounter with the Carter mistress thought Abby to herself. They stayed like that for a while and then made their way into the bedroom where they slept in each other's arms. Thanksgiving was only days away and they were spending it together. Just the two of them. Or so they thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please Abby" said Carter coming at her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Abby moaned in pleasure and she wrapped her own arms around Carters, which were still around her waist protectively. She rested her head against his shoulder. Carter started nibbling her ear.  
  
"Carter" Abby whined. She turned around to face him as she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in so their foreheads were touching.  
  
"You know I can't resist when you do the ear nibble," she said.  
  
"I know. That's why I did it," he said giving her a small kiss going back to her neck. Abby looked up as he did this and smiled.  
  
"Fine, fine, you can cook the pie. But I warn you Carter, if you burn my pie there will be hell to pay" she said wagging her finger at him as they broke apart.  
  
Carter gave her the puppy dogface.  
  
"So I can cook the pie?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"As long as you don't touch any other food in that kitchen yes you can cook the pie" she said smiling. Carter got exited at this new found permission and picked up Abby and twirled her around in circles. Abby started giggling like a schoolgirl. "Carter! Put me down!" She squealed.  
  
"If you insist," he said leading into the room. He threw her on the bed (gently of coarse because it's Carter) and climbed on top of her pinning her to the bed and passionately kissed her. He then moved down to her neck and then did the famous ear nibble and then he moved down to the neck again marking his property with a hicky. Abby moaned in pleasure as Carter hands were still on her wrist pinning her. She kissed the top of her head. When Carter was done with her now red hicky, he started planting small kisses on her shoulder, up to her collarbone and throat, then chin, cheek, eye lids, nose and finally he made his way back to her tender lips which gratefully welcomed him. Abby noticed Carters breathing was getting faster as she knew they could go to far. Normally she wouldn't have a problem with it seeing as she craved him as much as he craved her but this was different. This was thanksgiving morning.  
  
Abby specifically requested this day off to spend the entire day cooking. It was her and Carters first thanksgiving as a couple. While Abby was looking forward to this day, Carter wasn't. He knew Abby well and he knew her at thanksgiving as he referred to Abby as the thanksgiving natzi. You would touch her turkey or mashed potatoes you would as she referred to earlier have hell to pay. So Carter being the smart one as he is stayed away from Abby's food. She made everything delicious except the pie. She seemed to always mess up with the pie though Carter would never say anything. But he did have to beg to bake the pie this year. Carter moaned in protest as Abby pulled away.  
  
"Come on, you've got a shift in an hour and I have got to finish cooking. But if you're good I promise, tonight ~kiss~ when it's just you and me ~kiss~ after dinner ~ kiss~ you might just get lucky". She said letting go of his collar and exiting the room. (A/N: every time it says ~kiss~ carter and abby kiss).  
  
10 minutes later after Carter changed and shaved he was ready to go. Abby was in the kitchen slaving over the stove. Carter stayed out of the kitchen. She had that look in her eyes.  
  
"K Abby I've gotta go," he said heading towards the door.  
  
"Ok have a good day and Carter" she called out.  
  
"Yeah he said popping his head through the kitchen. She went over and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I promise you it's only this holiday I get like this about. I'm an angel at Christmas time" she said smiling.  
  
Carter grinned. "Good to know" he said leaning down to kiss her. Carter got lost in the moment and made the biggest mistake of his existence. He stuck his finger in the bowl of stuffing and tasted it.  
  
"Mmm good" he said smiling at her. Abby glared at him. Carters smile disappeared as the sudden fear struck his eyes.  
  
"Umm gotta go. Love you". He said running out the door.  
  
"Carter! You'll pay for that later!" 


	5. Being Thankful

Carter was having a pretty good day at work considering it was thanksgiving. I guess everyone decided to be thankful and not shoot anyone in the head today thought Carter to himself. The best part of his day was knowing what he would go home to. Delicious food and Abby. The two of them alone. Seeing if he would get lucky tonight.  
  
"Hey John!" Anna called out heading towards him.  
  
Carter heard about her and Max's engagement and he couldn't have been happier for her. Plus Anna was back at County and he didn't see her as anything but a friend. Sure there was some sexual tension but he was just so in love with Abby.  
  
"Hey" he said giving her a small smile. She smiled back.  
  
"Listen I wanted to ask you a huge favor!"  
  
"Oh anything for you" he said jokingly.  
  
"I hope your serious cause it's a really big favor". She said.  
  
"Anna just say it already!"  
  
"Do you have any plans for thanksgiving?" She asked.  
  
"What? Why?" He asked a little startled.  
  
"Please Carter. Max's family always cooks this huge thanksgiving every year and he's so far away from his family and I'm the cause of that and even though he says he doesn't care about having a huge dinner, I know he does and the stove in our apartment doesn't work and-  
  
"Okay, okay. You can come over. I'm sure we'll have plenty of food and Abby shouldn't mind. But you owe me." He said.  
  
"Thank you so much Carter. I owe you one. See you tonight!" She said grabbing a chart and heading towards a patient.  
  
Great how was he going to explain this to Abby? He picked up the phone and dialed their number. It rang a couple times before he heard that voice that made his knees go weak.  
  
"Hello" she answered.  
  
"Hey" he said cheerfully.  
  
She smiled when she heard it was him. He could hear it in her voice. "Hi. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing much how's the food coming?" He asked casually.  
  
"Well, turkey is cooking, and I still have another hour before I have to start making the other entrees, and the pie is waiting for surgery by the famous Dr. Carter. How are things at work?" She asked.  
  
"It's kind of slow today. You know a couple drunks, one car accident which resulted in a trauma, Anna and Max are coming over for Thanksgiving tonight, I didn't get puked on at all today which-  
  
"What?!" Asked Abby alarmed.  
  
"I didn't get puked on today?" Said Carter trying to lighten the mood. He could see Abby glaring through the phone.  
  
"Carter!" She yelled through the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry but she cornered me. What was I supposed to do turn her away?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" yelled Abby.  
  
"Abby" he said softly. She hated when he said her name like that because it always made her cave in.  
  
"Alright alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But as long as you promise that after they leave, we get to have desert alone" she said seductively.  
  
Carter went weak in the knees and suddenly regretted telling Anna yes on the dinner.  
  
"Oh you know it" he said seductively right back. Then they said their good byes and hung up reluctantly. A very angry Susan came up to Carter.  
  
"He cancelled on me!" Screamed Susan.  
  
"Whoa calm down. Who cancelled on you"? He asked putting his hands up in defense.  
  
"Roger! My date. I met him in Yoga class and he had just broken up with his girlfriend so he asked me if I had any plans for thanksgiving. I told him no so he asked me out this night and then he just called and said that him and his girlfriend got back together!" Yelled Susan. She then sighed defeated. Carter looked at her with pity in his eyes.  
  
"I really liked him Carter," she said sadly looking down. Carter again took pity on her.  
  
"Well I guess I gain have no plans for thanksgiving". She said.  
  
"That's not true. Look Anna and Max are already coming over to Abby's and my's apartment tonight and one more can't hurt". He told her. She looked up at him suddenly happy again.  
  
"Do you mean it? I don't want to be a bother," she said.  
  
"You're never a bother Susan, I'll see you tonight" he said and gave her smile.  
  
"Thank you so much Carter". Susan said grabbing a chart and walking away. Carter sighed and picked up the phone one more time as he dreaded the wrath of the thanksgiving natzi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost time for Carter's shift to end as he could tell Abby was mad. It was one thing when he had Anna and Max coming over, she didn't really care that Susan was coming also but ironically almost half of the ER staff was coming to their house for thanksgiving. 20 minutes after he invited Susan, Deb came up to him and her plans had been cancelled also. She somehow talked him into inviting her. But hey at least Susan wouldn't be the only one without a date he thought sourly. He then ran into Elizabeth in the halls who looked upset. He knew it was because she would spend this thanksgiving alone. Well not alone. She would have Ella but there was a piece of her heart missing this thanksgiving. He thought what it would be like if Abby had died and he had to spend thanksgiving alone. He swelled with pity for Elizabeth and he quickly invited her and Ella to thanksgiving. Those would be the only people he would invite though. It was only going to be himself, Abby, Susan, Deb, Elizabeth, and Ella. No one else! Or so he thought.  
  
  
  
Carter was walking past the admittance desk when Romano spotted him.  
  
"Carter just the man I was looking for!" Said Dr. Romano running to catch up with him.  
  
"Hello Dr. Romano. What can I do for you?' Carter asked.  
  
"Well I heard a small rumor going around that everyone's thanksgiving plans are at your house and truthfully my physiatrist says I should start connecting with my staff more so I'll be at your house tonight" he said leaving Carter stunned then walking away.  
  
This did not just happen thought Carter to himself. Romano did not just invite himself over to our house!  
  
  
  
After that Carter was just in a plain bad mood. It was just supposed to be the two of them but now they had 6 other guests including Ella that made 7! Abby was going to kill him. His shift ended 2 minutes ago as he raced into the lounge, grabbed his stuff, clocked out and raced home. As soon as he opened the door he soon relaxed as he could see no one had showed up yet. The aroma of cooked Turkey filled the air, which made Carter in a better mood. He saw Abby slaving away in the kitchen. She looked stressed. He suddenly felt bad.  
  
"Hey" he said. She looked up with him but her eyes were cold.  
  
"Hey" she said coldly. He could tell she was mad.  
  
"So I guess you found out then". He said fiddling with a chair uncomfortably.  
  
"7 other people John. We have 7 people coming to dinner and I only made enough for 2!" She yelled. He flinched as a wave of guilt hit him. She was stirring the mashed potatoes when she realized something.  
  
"Shit" she said.  
  
"What?" He asked softly.  
  
"We don't have any cranberry sauce!" She said going over and grabbing her coat.  
  
"Abby calm down, cranberry sauce isn't that important" he said trying to calm her down.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"I need you to start making the pie. It appears we won't be having desert alone tonight since we have 7 dinner guests. Put it in the oven at 250 degrees for 50 minutes" she said grabbing her coat and heading out the door into the night for cranberry sauce. Carter stared at the food in the kitchen. The turkey was sitting on the stove cooling off and the pie was on the counter waiting to be baked. He grabbed the pie and put it in the stove gently. People would be here any minute.  
  
Carter went to the table and started setting it for 9 people including Abby and himself. They only had 7 chairs so he went and got an office chair and a folding chair for Abby and himself. It was a good thing they had a pretty big table. 30 minutes later, the food was ready, the table was set and Abby had returned with two cans of cranberry sauce she said she had to fight off an old guy for them. Carter gave her a look and she said that he stole them from her first. Abby and Carter brought the food to the table as the doorbell rang. Abby being in a better mood once everything was going to be perfect, went and answered the door. She was surprised to see Kerry and Sandy at the door smiling at her.  
  
"Hi Abby" answered Kerry.  
  
"Hi". She said a little too surprised. They noticed that and quickly explained to her.  
  
"Well we were going to go to Sandy's family's house for thanksgiving but they didn't know that Sandy was a.umm.lesbian and her family is kind of prejudice and they kind of had a big fall out. We were kind of depressed after that and then Susan told us that we should come here. So we did. We hope we're not a bother or anything. We brought this," said Kerry handing Abby a bottle of wine. Abby forced a smile and gave her a thanks then gave Carter an uncomfortable glance.  
  
Carter and Abby made their way into the kitchen as Kerry and Sandy sat at the table not daring to touch the food until the others came. The plate patterns Carter and Abby had struck an interesting conversation between them however. Abby set the bottle of wine on the counter and let out a long sigh staring at the bottle. Carter went over and wrapped his arms around her supporting. Abby buried her face in his chest as he ran his hand softly through her hair. He took the bottle of wine and put it in the cupboard not because he didn't trust her, but because he didn't want it to torture her all night. He would pour it down the sink later when Kerry and Sandy weren't here.  
  
Soon after Kerry and Sandy came (and Carter and Abby squeezed in two more places at the table) everyone showed up and sat down at the table. Abby and Carter sat at the head of the table. They had sparkling cider. Everyone else had wine. It wasn't as bad as Abby thought it was going to be. She intertwined her and Carters hands as she gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at her lovingly.  
  
"Ok everybody, do you what time it is"?! Said Susan a bit loudly.  
  
"Susan are you drunk?" Asked Deb.  
  
"Just a little" she said laughing. Abby looked down wandering if she looked like this whenever she got drunk. Carter sensed this and gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled at him.  
  
"What time is it Susan" Elizabeth said going back to her original question.  
  
"It's time to say what we are thankful for!" said Susan cheerfully but drunk.  
  
"We'll start with me. I'm thankful that Ramon-  
  
"Robert" Carter said correcting her.  
  
"That what I said Carter" said Susan annoyed. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm thankful that Ramon (Carter rolled his eyes) cancelled on me because then I wouldn't be here now getting drunk with all my good friends," said Susan. Everyone in the room agreed even though she was the only one who was drunk. Next was Elizabeth.  
  
"Well I'm thankful for Carter and Abby because without them we would be alone this thanksgiving. Secondly I'm thankful for Ella because everyday I see a little bit of Mark inside her eyes and I am so very thankful for that" she said as everybody's eyes welled up with tears (yes even Romano's).  
  
Abby cleared her throat. "I think we should make a toast to Mark" said Abby holding up her glass. Everyone else did the same. "To Mark" they all said at once. (Susan actually said "To Mike" but they all knew what she meant) Next was Romano's turn.  
  
"Well I'm thankful for ESPN. My dog and the cardboard pizza box. (Everyone rolled their eyes) No but in all seriousness, There was an 8 year old girl who was in a car accident today and we almost lost her in surgery but with the help of my co-workers (he looked at Elizabeth when he said this) we saved her and I guess if anything, I'm thankful for that". Everyone smiled a little. Next was Deb.  
  
"Well I'm thankful for this dinner Carter and Abby threw" she said smiling at them. "And I got a letter from my baby's adoptive parents today and they said he's doing well and I am very thankful for that" said Deb (A/N: I couldn't remember her little boys name but she's talking about her son) Next was Kerry and Sandy. They said they were thankful for each other and for not having to hide anymore. Next were Anna and Max. They were thankful for all the basics: Love, life, hope, and faith. They moved everyone with a pretty warming speech and they were thankful for the fact that they were getting married in 9 months. Then Anna stood up and made an announcement.  
  
"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement. We ah.actually just found out last night but.I'm pregnant" she said smiling really big.  
  
"Congratulations!" Everyone said all at once. Everyone took turns giving her hugs. Next was none other than Carter.  
  
"Well I guess I'm thankful for the fact that there are no problems in any of our lives right now. I'm thankful for my health, my career, my life." said Carter trailing off. Next was Abby.  
  
"At first when Carter told me that you were all coming, I was kind of dreading it. But just like so many times before, Carter has proven me wrong. I'm thankful for spending this holiday with all of you and I'm thankful for this good hearted man sitting beside me" said Abby looking over at Carter smiling and squeezed his hand. He grinned at her and squeezed her hand back. After this everyone ate their dinner in peace with light and good-hearted conversation and laughter. Everyone was having a good time until Abby smelled something.  
  
"Carter what's that." Carter froze in fear. Abby looked at him then ran into the kitchen and turned off the stove.  
  
"Carter!!!! You burnt my pie!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night after everyone left even though Carter burnt her pie she forgave him and fulfilled her promise of him getting lucky tonight. They had a night of passionate lovemaking. It all started out with one of those kisses that would make you cry if you saw it. Which led to a night of gentleness and tenderness. It was 3:00 in the morning and Carter rolled over and watched Abby sleep. She suddenly stirred a little and looked up at him. She smiled.  
  
"Hi" she said softly.  
  
"Hi" he said propping his head up on one elbow. She had her hand on the space in between them as he traced small circles on the top of her hand. They fell into a comfortable silence where no words need be spoken because emotions were running high. But then Carter broke the silence.  
  
"I lied," he said.  
  
"What?" Abby asked confused.  
  
"About what I was thankful for. I lied," he said. She looked at him willing him to go on.  
  
"Truth is Abby, you're the only good thing in my life right now. In fact you're what makes life good. I'm not thankful for my health or my career. I could be a plumber with cancer, but I would still be thankful for nothing but you" he said looking up at her. She pushed him back so she was lying on top of him.  
  
"Now but see if you were a plumber with cancer I wouldn't have fallen in love with you" she joked kissing him passionately to show that what she just said wasn't true. She still would have loved him even if he were a plumber with cancer. She soon fell asleep on top of him and he soon fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving Carter." Abby mumbled.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving Abby".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I just wanted to say sorry for the mistake. In my last chapter Carter's mom's name was Eleanor not Millicent. My mistake sorry once again! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! 


	6. Fear, Regret, and Blood

"You know you're the laziest guy I know," said Abby staring at the couch where Carter is sitting.  
  
"Aww that really hurts. I might just need a hug," said Carter pulling Abby down onto his lap where she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Plus I think it would be impossible for me to be the laziest person you know" he said smiling at her.  
  
"You're right I think you're the laziest person in the world". She said smiling.  
  
"Now that's impossible," he said smiling back at her.  
  
"And why is that?" she asked.  
  
"Well you haven't met everyone in the world," he said grinning smugly at her.  
  
She playfully smacked his arm. "You are so annoying. I'm not sure I can handle you." She said playfully.  
  
"You can't handle me. But you'll stick around anyways." He said smiling right before they kissed.  
  
"Yeah I will," she agreed. They were on the couch in their apartment watching a movie. Her sitting on his lap as they fell asleep together on the couch. Her head lying on his shoulder, he could feel her breathing on his neck, which sent shivers up and down his spine. But the good kind of shivers, not the kind that creep you out. There they were falling asleep in each other's arms with the movie still going, dreaming about each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're hot," said Allen the drunken patient to nurse Abby Lockhart in a closed exam room. Dr. Carter assisting nurse Lockhart looked up annoyed.  
  
"Umm.thank you," said Abby awkwardly.  
  
"You know if you don't have any plans tonight you can come over and cook for me. Then maybe you can give me a little something something," he said raising his eyebrows.  
  
Abby looked at Carter. Carter looked angry. She'd seen him this way before. It was the day that crazy patient came into the ER with a gun and held it to Chen's head a pointed it at Abby. The day Abby liked to remember as the insurrection. She decided it was a good idea to put this to an end.  
  
"Thanks for the invite but I think I have plans tonight". She said.  
  
"Well maybe another night then" he said licking his lips. She looked down at his thing. Yes he was definitely getting one and obviously Carter could see this also as he got up from his seat in anger and was about to say something but Abby beat him to it.  
  
"I don't think ever," she said taking Carter's hand and leading him out of the room before he did something stupid. They left leaving the drunken patient in the exam room alone. When they got out Carter looked down at Abby and mumbled a sorry. They hugged as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as if to protect her from.everything. He held her tighter and snuggled into her neck. They stayed like that for a while before Kerry saw them and told them to get back to work before they were both out of a job.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost time for Carter's shift to end. That was a good thing because he was bored out of his mind. Everyday it was the same thing. He'd get up, go to work, and come home. Only this time his schedule was more special because he wasn't alone when doing it. Still, he wished him and Abby could do something crazy like go bungee jumping but he knew Abby would never go for that. He was just about to clock out when Luka walked up to him. Carter didn't know why. There was just something he didn't like about this guy. Maybe it's just the fact that he's Abby's ex or the fact that he broke Abby's heart but he always had to clench his teeth whenever he was around him.  
  
"Hey" Luka said.  
  
"Hi" John said trying his hardest to be polite.  
  
"How's Abby?" He asked getting right to his point.  
  
"She's good why?" He asked totally confused.  
  
"I just haven't talked to her in awhile. It almost seems like she's avoiding me," he said looking down. He was totally confused by this. Why would Abby be avoiding him and why would Luka be asking him of all people how she is. He just didn't get it. Luka walked away and Carter was about to walk into the lounge when he heard some of the nurses gossiping and normally he would just walk away but he heard Abby's name come up. Obviously they didn't see him because they just kept on talking.  
  
"I heard that Abby is pregnant and it isn't Carters baby". Carter heard one of them say.  
  
"Yeah I hear its Luka. I also heard that Carter is the father of Anna's baby and when Abby found out they had a fight about it. I know cause I heard them yelling at each other on the way to the EL. Anyways I heard that after Abby found out about that she went and slept with Luka and now she's pregnant with his child. She still hasn't told Carter yet though". Every nurse was shocked by this new piece of news contributed by Chuny. It left Carter stunned that they would even think such a thing. There was no way that he was the father of Anna's baby. Him and Anna never in their lives slept together. But what really worried him was the last part about Abby being pregnant with Luka's baby. That could have been why she was avoiding Luka and that could be why Luka asked how she is doing. Carter quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He knew Abby and he knew that she would never do anything like that to hurt him. He tried to forget about it but something was nagging. He went into the lounge where he saw Abby on the couch waiting for him. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, which he didn't return. She pulled away and gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked confused. Carter looked at her and pulled her arms from around his neck. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Did you sleep with Luka?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Abby asked loudly. He looked up at her. Her eyes were confused and angry.and hurt.  
  
"Carter why would I do that. I.I can't believe you would even ask something so stupid!"  
  
"Oh what's so stupid about it Abby? You went out with the guy for a year what's stopping you from sleeping with him one last time?" He asked angrily.  
  
"You. You're what are stopping me. I love you Carter and I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. This is the best thing that's happened in my life ever. I've been waiting for you my entire life. You mean everything to me. Why would I want something more when I have you?" She asked her voice rising.  
  
"Well obviously I wasn't enough considering you slept with Luka!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Carter I didn't sleep with Luka!" She yelled with tears in her voice. Why didn't he believe her? Why didn't he trust her? She looked straight at him. He looked down.  
  
"Carter you're believing some nurse gossip over me. I love you and I know you love me. I trust you but you obviously don't trust me" she said the last part harshly.  
  
I trust you Abby," he said softly.  
  
"Oh yeah, then why did you just come in here and accuse me of sleeping with Luka when you just kissed Anna like 2 weeks ago! Talk about being unfaithful Carter. Hey, Anna's pregnant. Are you the father! She yelled angrily. He looked up into her eyes. The hurt and confusion was gone. It was not just anger.  
  
"Abby you know that's not true. And I thought you said you were over Anna and I kissing".  
  
She looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were now watery.  
  
"Truth is Carter, I don't think I'll ever be over it," she said letting a tear slide down her cheek. Carter suddenly felt like crying himself. He knew why he accused Luka of sleeping with Abby. He was trying to push her away. He was afraid to be happy. Now that he was happy, he was scared and he was trying to push her away. Now he was just hurting her.  
  
"Abby" he said softly stepping towards her. She held out her hand on his chest to prevent him from coming any further. But he stepped closer so he was towering over her. Her and still on his chest and her eyes still watery, she looked up at him. He leant down to kiss her but she didn't return the kiss. Another tear slid down her cheek as she looked up at him one last time before walking out of the lounge leaving him there standing alone numb. That didn't just happen. Abby didn't just leave. He snapped out of it and ran after her. She had already left the ER and was walking towards the EL. He was about to run after her when all of the sudden, a guy grabbed her and held a gun to her head.  
  
"Do you work at County?" he asked anger flaring through his teeth. Abby lost her voice as she could feel a gun to her head. She nodded her head. It was no use lying. She knew he saw her coming out of County a minute ago. He dragged her back towards county. She saw Carter on her way there; he looked as scared as she was. She heard the man ask if he worked for county also. Carter nodded his head. The gunman pointed his gun at Carter telling him to go back inside and tell the guards to put their weapons down. He was taking the ER hostage. Carter went back inside and did as he was told. Lucky it was slow tonight as he told one of the nurses to lock the ER doors. The mad man still had his arm around Abby's neck and a gun still pointed to her head. She had nothing but pure fear in her eyes. Chen looked at her with pity in her eyes. She knew how Abby felt.  
  
The gunman ushered everyone behind the admittance desk. Carter reluctantly followed wanting nothing more than to free Abby from the mad mans grasp. He then recognized the mad man. It was the drunken patient who was hitting on Abby earlier. Carter was so scared now, he felt like he was going to pass out.  
  
"Whatever you want, we'll give it to you, just please let her go" Carter said his voice cracking at the last part.  
  
"Gee I don't know doc can you bring back the dead?! The patient yelled clutching Abby harder making her flinch. Carter clenched his fists.  
  
"Maybe, I'll just kill this pretty little thing here, and you'll know how I feel" he said smiling evilly down at Abby. Abby didn't take her eyes off Carter. He was the only thing that was keeping her from passing out.  
  
"No!" Carter yelled which startled the gunman. He now looked angry. Carter could tell he was getting angrier by the minute. He needed to get Abby out of this mans grasp before she got hurt. He now very sorry they got into a stupid fight, which he started. But he couldn't think about that now. All that mattered was getting Abby away from the gun. Then one of the security guards did something very stupid. He went over and tried to wrestle control with the gunman. But all ended terribly. The gunman was holding the trigger and it was pointed towards Abby arm when it went off. Abby screamed in pain clutching her bleeding arm. The security guard and gunman were still wrestling while Carter went over to Abby and picked her up and put her behind the desk. Everyone screamed when the gun went off and there was now a dead security guard lying on the floor. Everyone stared in shock as the gun man smiled evilly.  
  
Meanwhile behind the desk, Abby was losing a lot of blood as Carter took off his lab coat and wrapped it around her arm. He put her head on his lab and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He bent down and whispered comforting things in her ear. She looked up at him fearfully.  
  
"Carter?" She weakly asked. She was crying half sobbing. Carter stared at hersoftly.  
  
"Am I going to die?" She asked flinching at the pain in her arm.  
  
"No. No you're not. I promise. I promise you everything will be okay". But deep down inside he had an over whelming fear. The longer they were being held hostage, the more blood Abby was losing and he feared that she might die. 


	7. Flat Line

It had been two hours since the ER was being held captive. The mad gunman demanded two hundred thousand dollars. Meanwhile Abby was loosing a lot of blood and growing weaker by the minute and Carter was scared to death he would loose her. There was so much blood all over the floor. Carter was even sitting on it. Abby had grown deathly pale and her eyelids were growing heavy. Her head was on Carter's lap and Carter's lab coat, which was now red, was still tied around her arm. Susan was holding Abby's head talking to her trying to keep her awake. They all knew that if Abby fell asleep there was a good chance she might never again wake up. It had grown deathly quite in the ER. No patients dared to speak or move. Lucky for them it was slow tonight. The doors of the ER were locked and the staff was sitting behind the admittance desk.  
  
Abby looked up at Carter weakly. "Carter" she whispered. He looked down at her with the softest expression on his face with a hint of deep concern imprinted in his features.  
  
"Yeah" he said softly, sweetly stroking her cheek.  
  
"If I don't make it-  
  
"Abby don't talk like that. I promise you, you are going to be okay. We are going to be okay. We are going to pull through this," he said still softly stroking her cheek.  
  
"No Carter. Let me finish. If I don't make it, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't sleep with Luka." She half whispered.  
  
A wave of guilt hit Carter hard. He was so stupid. He was a jealous fool. He was the reason Abby ran out of the ER in such a hurry, if they hadn't gotten in that stupid fight, Abby wouldn't have run out in such a hurry and fallen into the arms of the mad gunman. She wouldn't have been shot and she wouldn't be laying here right now in a puddle of blood. He felt two tears slide down his cheek. Abby weakly reached up her good arm to wipe them away.  
  
"And I love you." She said weakly. She couldn't stay awake any longer. Her eyelids were getting too heavy. She looked up at him. He looked down at her.  
  
"Carter" she said crying now with fear. Something in her voice made Carters heart stop with fear. The fear was now apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Abby" he said as if calling her back even though she was still barely awake.  
  
She started sobbing quietly. Carter watched her scared. "I can't feel my legs," she cried.  
  
Susan looked up at Carter. "Her hand is cold Carter!" Said Susan urgently. Carter's world stopped. Abby's eyelids were slowly closing. Carter panicked.  
  
"Abby! Abby! Please wake up Abby! You can't leave me! I love you! Abby, I love you! Abby!" Carter yelled.  
  
"Hey shut the hell up over there!" Yelled the gunman at Carter. Carter glared at the gunman with pure hatred.  
  
Carter felt for a pulse. He couldn't find one. He sent a pleading urgent glance to Susan. Susan could tell if they lost Abby, Carter wouldn't be able to handle. Susan trembled with fear for what she was about to do. She slowly stood up.  
  
"Umm.excuse me" the gunman glared at her.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped at her. Susan walked up to him and flinched at what she was about to do. She went over and started kissing him, shoving her tongue into his mouth. She closed her eyes with disgust but the gunman seemed to be enjoying this as he kissed her right back. Everyone stared with shock at what she just did. Luka went over and grabbed the gun out of the gunman's hand, gently pulled Susan away from the gunman's grasp, and punched him square in the face. Chuny went over and unlocked the door letting the police in who went over and arrested the gunman. Half the doctors in the ER put the security guard on a gurney but it was no use. He was already dead. Meanwhile, Susan, Carter, Luka, and Chen were working on Abby.  
  
Carter had flashbacks of the day when a burnt victim was brought into the ER and he thought it was Abby. He thought that was the worst day of his life but then Abby came striding into the lounge soaked. But now, this was for real. This was Abby right here, pale and cold lying on the gurney. Dying. He couldn't do this again. He backed away from her small body slowly.  
  
"Carter what the hell are you doing?" Susan screamed at him. Then he heard it. The sound he had been dreading. A flat line. He could hear Susan try and charge her. Carter lost track of how many times she did it. He heard someone call out her time of death as his heart sank all the way down to his stomach. He felt tears in his eyes and sobs in his throat.  
  
"No!" Screamed Carter grabbing Abby's cold hand. She was gone. 3 hours ago she was smiling. She was so full of life. How could the life just be ripped out of her so fast? Once again, Carter wished it were he lying here on the gurney instead of Abby.  
  
"I love you Abby. With my whole heart, I've always loved you" he whispered against her hand. Susan and the other staff stared at him with pity in their eyes. Everyone knew Carter loved Abby. Now she was gone. Then once again the unthinkable happened. They started to get a heartbeat. Carter shot up as Susan started going into action again trying to save Abby's life one more time. Carter stared at Abby with disbelief.  
  
'Come back to me Abby. Please come back to me'. He silently prayed. He repeated this over and over again until he heard the words he had been waiting to hear.  
  
"We've got her stable".  
  
  
  
4 hours, 8 cups of coffee, and a sleep deprived Carter later; Abby was done with surgery and was now sleeping in a hospital bed. Carter entered her room. She looked better. Some of the color came back to her face and she looked like she was in a peaceful sleep. Carter dragged a chair over to her bed and rested his head on her lap and intertwined their hands. Dr. Corday said she would have to spend 2 weeks in the hospital but Carter didn't care. He was so relieved that he didn't loose Abby. He would stay right here with her. He wasn't going anywhere. She was going to be okay. They were going to be okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 weeks later Abby was out of the hospital and couldn't be more glad, as her and Carter stepped out of the elevators carrying all her flowers she received from people in the ER. Abby had a huge smile plastered on her face and so did Carter. You just couldn't see because his face was buried behind all the flowers.  
  
"Abby, you're free" said Susan Lewis going up and giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Yeah thank God. Oh and Susan I think I owe you a lot of gratitude. You saved my life. You kept me awake by talking to me, you got me stable, oh and I hear you kissed a mad gun man!" Said Abby laughing. Susan rolled her eyes.  
  
"An experience I'd liked to forget. But hey, anything for you Abby" said Susan smiling starting to walk away but Abby caught her arm.  
  
"Seriously Susan. Thank you." Said Abby. Susan smiled warmly at her friend.  
  
"Seriously Abby. Anything for you" she said walking away.  
  
With a few more hello's/goodbye's from the ER Carter and Abby made their way out side where they made their way towards Carter's jeep. He put the flowers in the back seat, as did Abby. She started to make her way up to the front of the car, but Carter pulled her towards him, as they got involved in a passionate embrace.  
  
"I love you," he said into her hair.  
  
"I know. I love you too," she said into his shoulder.  
  
"Seriously Abby, I thought I lost you. I don't know what I would have done-  
  
"Shhh" Abby shushed him putting her two fingers in his lips to silence him. Her eyes watered up.  
  
"I know" she then kissed him, slowly and softly at first but then it grew more passionate. Here they were kissing in the parking garage. They pulled away at the same time for air. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute. No words need be spoken. Emotions were running wild. They each made their way towards the front seat as they got in and drove away.  
  
They expected to go home in peace but little did they know that there was someone on their doorstep waiting for their return. This particular person had news. The kind of news that re arranges someone's world. 


	8. Violent Sobs

Carter recognized the man on his door-step to be his father. Carter before questioning his father's presence, went over and helped Abby out of the car. She smiled warmly at him but then both of their eyes drifted over to the man sitting on their steps.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Carter asked. His father looked tired and disturbed. He looked up at Carter.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside." He said stepping aside from the door motioning for Abby to open it. Abby took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. They all made their way into Carter and Abby's apartment. Abby went over and poured them all coffee, while Carter went straight to the subject.  
  
"What are you doing here dad?" Carter asked a little suspicious and worried.  
  
"John, I have some bad news." He said staring at his shoes.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Carter worried. Abby stopped in the door way silently watching the scene in front of her. Carter's father wouldn't meet Carter's eyes. Carter started straight at him however.  
  
"Your mother, well see.your mother died.in a car crash about 2 days ago." He said finally daring to look Carter in the eyes. Carter looked away stubbornly. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't. Carter didn't know how long he had been staring off into space. But somewhere between Carter trying to comprehend what he just heard, his father left and Abby moved over to him and held him in her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She tearfully whispered in his ear. Hearing Abby's voice was the last thing he heard before violent sobs racked Carter's body. He was never close to his mother and he wasn't just crying fro the loss of her. She was just the last straw. He cried for Abby and the fact that he almost lost her, he cried for Lucy and Mark and the fact that he had lost them, he cried for all the events which broke his heart and he cried for how unfair this all one. And Abby just held him and let him cry. In situations like these, crying is sometimes all you can do.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple hours later, Carter had cried himself to sleep and Abby had phoned Kerry telling her to give her and Carter sometime off. He was in no condition to go to work and she was still healing from the shooting incident. Kerry agreed to give them both time off. After Abby got off the phone with Kerry, she quietly went and peeked in on Carter. He was fast asleep.  
  
Abby went into the bathroom and tried to remain calm. Everything was so messed up and she could feel it coming, she was having a nervous breakdown. She poured her self a glass of water in hoping that she would remain calm but she couldn't. All of the sudden she started laughing hysterically. She stood in front of the mirror still laughing until she saw her reflection as violent sobs racked her body. She took her fist and smashed the mirror. She screamed in furry and threw the glass of water at the wall along with the broken mirror. She kept screaming, and her knuckles were bleeding but Abby couldn't hear or feel any of it. She didn't even hear Carter enter the bathroom shocked at what he saw.  
  
He went over and cupped her face trying to sooth her but her eyes were shut tight. Carter called out her name over and over. She finally came out of it and she stared at him a little shocked. Then her walls broke and she silently cried into his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She couldn't stop repeating.  
  
"It's okay." He said softly running his hands softly through her hair comforting her. This was a night they'd both like to forget. Carter gently picked her up and carried her into their bed room where they both fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
